206 huesos
by Annbones
Summary: Porque ella lo sabe todo sobre los huesos y él es un gran alumno.


Una nueva locura que se me ocurrió, una historia más subida de tono (la primera que hago), pero creo que también tierna. Requirió de un poco de investigación, obviamente en la web, en tiempo robado a la facturación de mi trabajo, así que sepan disculpar cualquier error.

Aclaración: Si Bones fuera mío, al menos veríamos una escena como esta (ATP, claro). Pero como no lo es (porque no soy HH) tengo que apelar a mi queridísima imaginación.

**206 huesos**

La habitación en penumbras dejaba entrever dos cuerpos, que más parecían fusionarse en uno. Los únicos sonidos provenían de la lluvia que caía en el exterior y de leves gemidos proferidos de tanto en tanto por los amantes.

Huesos… eso fue… - dijo el hombre en un susurro ahogado, apenas separando su cuerpo desnudo del de la mujer.

Lo sé… no hace falta que lo digas – respondió ella, ambos tendidos de costado sobre la cama revuelta, las manos sin poder alejarse del cuerpo del otro, los labios aún buscándose ansiosos, como si no pudieran dejar de besarse.

El agente se giró para tenderse sobre su espalda y atraer hacia sí a su compañera. Ella obediente se pegó a él, su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, sus manos sobre su pecho, una pierna entre las de su amante.

Permanecieron en silencio, mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban.

La mano de ella parecía vagar por el pecho del agente, acariciando aquí y allá sin rumbo, mientras sus labios besaban la piel que tenía a su alcance, levemente bañada en sudor.

El hombre se estremeció un poco, al besar ella un punto particularmente sensible.

Tienes cosquillas? – preguntó ella risueña, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

Solo allí, en ese preciso lugar – respondió él, moviendo los hombros.

Aquí? – la antropóloga señaló con su dedo el lugar exacto que había estaba besando y se rió complacida al verlo tratar de contener la risa.

Allí están las vertebras cervicales – dijo ella, volviendo a inclinarse para besar nuevamente ese punto.

Sí? – respondió él, mientras su mano acariciaba el costado de la cadera de ella.

Y que hay aquí? – preguntó pasando suavemente su dedo índice sobre esa parte que sabía que la enloquecía.

Eso es el hueso coxal – respondió ella, ahora con voz de profesora sexy.

Mmm… me gusta – el agente se inclinó para besar aquella parte – mucho –.

Las manos de la Dra. Brennan se deslizaron con ternura por la espalda de su compañero.

A mí me gustan tus vertebras – acotó ella – desde las altas – decía mientras deslizaba su mano en dirección a la nuca de él – hasta aquí, el coxis – su mano posada sobre el final de su espalda.

Y qué más te gusta – interrogó él con voz ligeramente ronca, las caricias de aquella mujer siempre lograban volverlo loco.

Me gustan cada una de tus falanges, el carpo y el metacarpo – decía ahora la antropóloga, tomando la mano de su pareja y besando sus dedos – me gusta lo que haces con ellos- sonrió de manera traviesa.

También me gusta tu clavícula – la Dra. Brennan se sentó en la cama, echando hacia atrás su cabello y se subió sobre el cuerpo de aquel hombre que amaba, para luego besar su cuello y comenzar a bajar por su pecho.

Tu escapula es increíble, y tus costillas casi perfectas – decía ahora besando el amplio pecho del agente Booth.

La mujer continuó deslizándose, en dirección a las piernas del hombre.

Aquí tenemos un ejemplo de un fémur, una rotula, una tibia y un peroné realmente muy bien desarrollados – mientras hablaba sus manos se deslizaban desde las caderas del agente pasando por sus rodillas hacia sus tobillos, ignorando a propósito la evidente excitación de él.

El agente se sentó entonces en la cama y con un rápido movimiento, se colocó encima de la Dra. , al tiempo que la acariciaba con frenesí.

Si vamos a hablar de piernas, cariño, entonces perdí – susurró contra sus labios – tú tienes las mejores.

Terminó la lección de anatomía – prosiguió en la misma voz ronca – eres muy buena profesora, pero ahora te olvidarás hasta de tu nombre.

El hombre se dedicó a besar y acariciar cada parte de aquel cuerpo, para él perfecto, haciendo a la antropóloga estremecerse, realmente era un increíble amante.

Sus labios se cerraron alrededor de un pezón, mientras su mano acariciaba el otro pecho.

Al escuchar un gemido ahogado de la boca de su amante, dirigió sus dedos al clítoris de ella, para descubrir la humedad que allí se acumulaba.

Sintiendo que no podría más, la tomó de las caderas y se hundió en ella, comenzando con un ritmo suave, que pronto se volvió más intenso para culminar en un fortísimo orgasmo para ambos.

Antes de caer en las redes del sueño, rendidos de cansancio, un mismo pensamiento surgió en ambos.

"Por qué no tenemos más huesos en el cuerpo?".

* * *

><p>Que les pareció? Hace rato que quería hacer esta historia, me imagino perfectamente una escena así entre estos dos.<p>

Espero que la disfruten!


End file.
